


Just Desserts

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Cum Cum Kitty Kitty, You're So Pretty, Pretty [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Earth, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Hux, Eating out, Kitten Sub, Kitten!Kylo, M/M, No Aftercare, No Aftercare Needed, Not So BDSM, Public Blow Jobs, Valentine's Day, bdsm relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux just wanted a sweet evening out with his boyfriend for Valentine's Day.</p><p>Kylo wanted his just desserts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

Kylo stared around the restaurant Hux had just lead him into, eyes wide. It seemed much too expensive, and he blushed as Hux lead him through the mass of tables.

“Dad- Hux.”

“Yes?”

“This is too much.”

“It’s Valentine’s.”

“Too much.”

Hux turned around with a smile, and leaned down. “You’ve been such a good kitty, recently, let Daddy treat you.”

Kylo blushed and nodded, letting his fingers interlace with Hux’s. He was lead through the restaurant, towards the back. Kylo glanced around at people as they passed, realising just how expensive the restaurant was. He cringed a little – Christ, he was a 19 year old kid; he didn’t belong in a place like this.  
  
What the heck was Hux thinking?  
  
Hux dropped his hand and Kylo looked up with wide eyes, before Hux pulled a seat out for him, smiling softly. Kylo returned the smile, dropping into the seat. Hux pushed him in carefully before moving around the table to sit opposite him, thanking the waiter as he handed them both menus.  
  
Kylo hid behind it, uncomfortable.  
  
“I think we’ll have a Domaine Comte Georges de Vogue Musignv Blanc Grand Cru.”  
  
The waiter noted it down and Kylo dared to look up. He was a young man, small, but he had olive-toned skin. He had a mess of curly brown hair, and kind eyes. Eyes that flickered to Kylo.  
  
“Is that...”  
  
“Dameron...” Hux gave a little eyebrow wiggle and this... Dameron sighed.  
  
“Hux come on.”  
  
“Finn would do it for you.”  
  
Dameron rolled his eyes and he sighed. “Alright alright. But if I get fired, you’re coming down with me.”  
  
Hux leaned back with a smile. “Thank you.”  
  
Kylo gave a smile to the waiter as he disappeared and then glanced over the menu. He choked.  
  
“Hux that wine is $1,130!”  
  
“And you deserve the best for Valentines.”  
  
Kylo blushed hard and shrunk into his chair. Before he shot upright, feeling self-conscious that he was the only one slouching. Hux chuckled and reached over the table to gently squeeze Kylo’s hand with a smile.  
  
“You spoil me.”  
  
Hux smirked a little. “Well you have been a good little kitten recently.”  
  
Kylo blushed, dark, and he immediately busied himself with looking at the menu. “So who’s Dameron?”  
  
“Poe’s an old army pal.”  
  
“Who’s Finn?”  
  
“His Daddy.”  
  
Kylo looked up a little, tilted head. “Poe’s a kitten?”  
  
“He is, yes. A very good one at that.”  
  
Kylo nodded a little. Hux continued, “Perhaps they could come over for dinner one night. It might do you some good to meet another kitten.”  
  
Kylo nodded again and smiled. “That would be nice.”  
  
“I’ll talk to Finn and set it up.”  
  
Poe was back now, wine bottle in hand. “Set what up?”  
  
“I was just explaining to Kylo about Finn and yourself. We think a dinner date might go down nicely.”  
  
“ _Oh_?”  
  
“Dinner, Dameron.”  
  
Poe pouted a little as he poured the wine, before chuckling. “Enjoy your wine,” he set it in an ice bucket and cleared his throat. “I’ll be back soon to take your order.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Poe bowed his head a little, and Kylo caught a glimpse of leather under the high collar of his shirt. Kylo cleared his throat and rubbed his throat with a meaningful glance at Poe. Poe blushed and rushed out to the back, discreetly trying to tug his shirt collar up more.  
  
“Did he do something wrong?”  
  
“Finn and Poe like to play more public games. They’ve been together longer than we have. They’re much more comfortable in their roles.”  
  
“You’re not comfortable?”  
  
“I am. But you’re not. There’s still a lot we haven’t really gone into.”  
  
Kylo nodded a little and made his way back to the menu. Watching Hux over the top of his menu made him shift around, frowning a little.  
  
He was jumpy – Kylo could see it in the way his fingers were tensing on the slightly-faded leather of the menu.

“Dad- Hux?”  
  
He looked up, eyes slightly wider than usual, as though Kylo had tugged him away from his thoughts. “Yes, love?”  
  
“Are you alright? You seem... tense.”  
  
“Just thinking about some things is all.”  
  
Kylo nodded a little and bit into his bottom lip before dropping his head back to his menu as Poe reappeared – collar adjusted accordingly – ready to take their order.

-xox-

Kylo leaned back as he finished his food, clearing his throat a little. Hux was right – the food here _was_ amazing. He smiled as Hux swiped his last prawn up, smiling over at his lover.  
  
“Enjoy it?”  
  
Kylo nodded, smiling softly. “It was gorgeous.”  
  
“Told you I knew the best place in town to get food.”  
  
Kylo laughed a little, nodding. “I thought you were bluffing.”  
  
Hux smiled softly and then he leant back in his chair, wiping his mouth with his napkin. “I have to do something now or I’m never going to do it.”  
  
Kylo blinked a little, swallowing. “Hux?”  
  
“Let me just...” The man sighed and then his hands disappeared into his suit jacket pockets. Only one came back out. Kylo swallowed again.  
  
“I know you’re only 19. We started dating when you were 17 and I cannot tell you how happy you’ve made me, Kylo. I really... You’re this... I don’t know what I’m saying, ugh.” Hux’s head dropped down for a moment before he lifted his head up, taking a breath.  
  
“You’re this amazing little gem of a person, you know that? You have this way of just changing the emotion in a room when you walk into it... either you make the whole room light up with a laugh and a smile, or you make everything tense with that godforsaken snarl and pout of yours. I love it, both ways.  
I... I love you. I’ve been certain of that since our 6 month-iversary, as you so call it and I’ve actually gone all out for this, Christ, I asked your Dad and everything and I...”  
  
Hux’s right hand finally pulled back out of his pocket, holding a little velvet box. Kylo’s mouth dropped open and he took a deep breath. Hux slid off his chair, smiling at the teenager as he opened the box. A soft silver ring lay inside. It was thick, probably a few inches, and little onyxes and sapphires dotted around it.  
  
Kylo teared up and nodded. Hux smiled and took Kylo’s left hand, slipping the ring onto his ring finger.  
  
“H-Hux...”  
  
The elder male leaned up for a kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Kylo with a smile. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Hux.”  
  
Hux moved back to his chair, and Kylo stared at the glisten on his left hand. “I didn’t get you anything, I feel bad.”  
  
“You didn’t need to get me anything. Just you is enough.”  
  
Kylo tugged his left arm off the table, squeaking when his fork bounced underneath the table cloth.  
  
“Damn it.”  
  
Kylo disappeared under the table and Hux chuckled a little.  
  
Only to jump when Kylo appeared between his legs.  
  
“My turn to get to my knees then.” Kylo winked a little and Hux just stared.  
  
“Kylo what-”  
  
Kylo was unzipping his flies.  
  
“Wait-”  
  
Then Kylo’s lips were around the tip of his cock and he tilted his head back as much as he dared. “Oh fuck alright then, I guess so considering you're down there already.”  
  
Kylo’s lips disappeared for a moment to retort, "Oh you love it Daddy."  
  
Hux growled softly, hand finding the mess of Kylo’s hair under the table."You're damn fucking right I do."  
  
Kylo giggled and went to work, wrapping his lips around Hux’s cock and bobbing straight away. He had to fight to keep his noises absolutely _silent_ , he should really be used to that now.  
  
He normally starved Kylo of his own noises, saving them for when he wanted to tease his Kitten.  
  
“Oh...” Kylo’s teeth dragged over his vein and he had to take a deep breath. “Oh, Kitten...” It was a soft whisper, but it got him a little jerk on the rest of his cock.  
  
Hux could already feel his orgasm building up, toes curling in his shoes. The thought that everyone in the restaurant that could see them probably knew what they were doing just sent pleasure sparking up his spine.  
  
Kylo’s tongue slipped through his slit and Hux gasped, clenching his fist and tugging on Kylo’s hair as he came hard, trying to remember how to breathe as he fought not to yell out.  
  
Leaning over slightly, he stared at Kylo as he pulled back with a soft, wet _pop_. Hux grunted. Kylo really was a little something when he had drool and semen mixing down his chin.  
  
His Kitten disappeared and popped back up, wiping his mouth quickly before he took a sip of the wine.  
  
He spluttered. “This actually tastes better now.”  
  
Hux burst into laughter and waved at Poe, looking to get the bill so they could get home. After all... Kylo needed to be punished for that little stunt.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just kinda fucked up the order to the Cum Cum, Kitty Kitty series; the next story comes BEFORE this one - my bad!
> 
> \--
> 
> Kudos and comments are lovingly recieved! <3
> 
> \--
> 
> Come request at me: i-look-so-good-in-blue.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> [Requesting Guidelines](http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1so7foh)  
> [Ship List](https://t.co/kZulRgAHUd)  
> Tumblr tag: kylo hux ao3


End file.
